


【赤莲】谨遂君愿（PWP）

by shanchazi152



Category: scissor seven, 刺客伍六七 | Killer Seven (Cartoon), 赤莲 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanchazi152/pseuds/shanchazi152
Summary: “如果是你所想”
Relationships: 赤牙/江惠莲
Kudos: 23





	【赤莲】谨遂君愿（PWP）

江惠莲运气至手心处，已经抵在赤牙胸口处却终究未能出手。莹蓝色的白莲之气又渐渐弱了下去。

眼前人俯下身来，搂住她的腰，在她耳边轻轻吹气，语调得意的上扬，带着几分笑意反问道：“不怕伤了他？”

这般口吻绝对不会是赤牙会表现的。眼前的人，容貌未曾改变，但全然不似之前的气场，更具压迫感，让人不由得心颤。

那根本不是赤牙。

“滚出他的意识。血魔。”江惠莲冷冷的说，毫不避讳的直视着那双血红的眼睛。

赤牙凭着身形把她压在床上，江惠莲不安分的反抗着却毫无作用。赤牙窟住她的双手按至头顶，这让她使不上力。江惠莲本可以用白莲法术强迫如今被血魔附体的赤牙不要靠近，却终究心软下不了手。如今的赤牙初愈不久，怕是稍微控制不住力道就会再伤及他。

血魔卑劣的性子就是期待着江惠莲攻击后，重新将意识还给原本的赤牙，然后再次上演一出误会的好戏。

江惠莲不会那么轻易就冲动下手，随了血魔的心愿，况且届时受伤的就是阿权了。如今血魔正是抓住了她这般心思，对她得寸进尺的挑逗，以至于如今把她压在身下，明摆着的图谋不轨。

赤牙缓缓解开江惠莲上衣的纽扣，露出一片雪白的肌肤，在光线昏暗的房间里反射着细微的光泽。江惠莲紧咬着唇，她从来没被如此羞辱过。血魔摆明了就是想如此刺激她，就是想看昔日天莲派的大弟子羞耻的神情。

“想知道他这十年间怎么度过的吗？”赤牙捏起她的下巴，江惠莲却执拗的别过头去，赤牙不顾，俯身吻下。两人唇齿相贴，对方用舌撬开了江惠莲的唇，粗暴的侵入着，在她口中搅动，又以舌去点数着她的齿列。吞咽不下的津液流出嘴角，离去后在两人唇角间还牵连着不舍的银丝。江惠莲被这突然的吻激得双颊通红，这缠绵而漫长的吻结束后连话也顾不得说，轻声小喘着气缓。本就生得美人好面容，如此看来更是带着莫名几般色气诱人。

赤牙却仍不罢休，又辗转缱绻耳鬓厮磨好一阵，温热的气息喷吐在颈窝处，江惠莲的耳根似乎是快滴下血来般通红，他又去含住那一点如玉的耳垂。江惠莲有些恍惚，只听得恶魔的耳语仿若从很远很远的地方传来：

“他十年间，一直徘徊于那个噩梦中。你可知道每晚他困在囹圄中都在想什么吗？”

江惠莲不适的轻哼了一声，眉头紧蹙，却也没有否认。

“他一直念‘想见你’‘想见你’‘想见师姐’——发了疯似的念。”

江惠莲的心一下子像是被击中似的，浑身竟不受控制一颤，但更激起了她的愤怒。她咬牙切齿：“你……”

“别急。还没说完呢。”赤牙见她不反抗，便更加放肆。双手不安分的游移到江惠莲胸前，轻轻剥去遮羞的衣衫，便露出一对雪白的乳峰。他恶作剧般伸手捏了捏，唇角勾起的笑意更加捉摸不透，“想听听他的真实想法吗——想和你柴米油盐，想和你共度余生，想和你在一起，想和你夜夜春宵，想干你，想干你很久了，想占有，想把你锁起来，想侵犯……”

“闭嘴！”江惠莲低吼。

“怎么？”赤牙在她耳边奸计得逞般轻笑，故作委屈道，“这都可是他所想啊，我只是一五一十的复述而已。”

“他生病的样子更可笑啊。最初做任务的时候几次因被偷袭受了濒死的伤，一个人蜷在床上，临死前还攥着你织给他的的围巾不松手呢。”赤牙眼神一瞥，示意着，“你看，保存的好吧？这块廉价的布料他看得简直比命还重要。”

江惠莲听罢，突然觉得头疼欲裂，脑子里一片模糊，心上的弦被狠狠拨动，发出悲鸣般的响声，有什么东西在脑中细密的炸裂开来

“还没完呢。”赤牙拨弄着那一点红樱，趁着江惠莲不上心，稍稍用着力掐了一下。

“啊！……”江惠莲轻叫出声，但随即瞪大双眸，不敢置信先前自己发出了什么淫秽的声音。

“你知道他有次出任务吗？——噢对，你当然不知道，毕竟在那之后你就不管不问了是吧？”恶魔嘲弄般呵呵的笑起来，“他把刺杀对象碎尸万段——可是那金主只让他剁掉那人的双手而已。”

江惠莲心头一颤，有种念头裹扎着百种情绪在心头挥之不去。

赤牙说到这儿，恰到好处的停顿了一下，像是说故事的人得给听众留足悬念的时间似的，而后才不紧不慢的继续，却是一派憋不住笑的语气：“就因为那人用那双脏手扯了一下他的围巾，所以他暴怒——你说这人傻不傻啊？啊？”

江惠莲双眼发热，直到泪滴滑下眼角她才发觉自己眼眶里早已蓄满了泪水。赤牙俯身上前，轻轻舔舐掉泪滴。他松开窟住江惠莲的手，知道此时的她已然不会再强烈反抗，而后紧紧环抱住他。

“我的好师姐，你怎么就能狠心做到不管不顾呢？”

两人之间就这样静默了好一阵子，只剩呼吸声在静默中前后交叠。江惠莲双眼迷离，大脑一片空白，她试着抬起双手也去抱住此刻的赤牙。刚触碰到的时候却感觉到对方一阵莫名退缩般的颤意。

她的手攀上赤牙的肩，与他相拥。少年人的肩骨太瘦了——江惠莲想。想必十年来也没怎么对自己上心。当初在天莲派的阿权也是，一点也不懂照顾好自己。每每总是下得住狠心练功，夜晚露珠沾湿了衣襟，却仍在聚精会神静心练气。天莲派于深山中，本就温度偏低，有回都着了风寒，好些时日才痊愈。也就是那时江惠莲亲手织了一条围巾给他。

那时的她向来是很喜欢阿权这个后辈的。一来他刻苦用功，修炼时再苦再累也从不偷懒，这本就是好的。二来他同别的弟子不同。阿权伶牙俐齿，常常是围在江惠莲身边，左一个师姐右一个师姐的叫，是个有趣却不招烦的孩子，江惠莲的也常常带着嘴角一点微不可知的笑意回应他。江惠莲在天莲派，尽管年纪芳华但总有着不苟言笑的成熟稳重，大部分后生是不敢靠近的，同龄人间也鲜少有聊得愉快的人。那时候，唯有阿权，整天赖着她，她也不恼。

“阿权。”江惠莲轻轻唤着他的名字，将头埋在赤牙的怀里。她自觉有泪水在脸上滑落，抬起头来却仍是强装笑意的看着眼前的少年。江惠莲觉出那双血红的眼眸里此刻翻涌着的惊诧与悲伤。突然压在身上的力度松了松，江惠莲便撑着床榻半坐起身来。她突然想起如今自己的衣冠不整，却再顾不得。一阵沉默后，她主动拥了上去，指尖如同蜻蜓点水般轻轻抚过赤牙的脸颊，眼神随着指尖游移，细细描摹这着许久未见的面容，带着心中的愧怍之情去轻吻赤牙的眼角，惹得少年人的如蝴蝶翅翼一般轻柔细密的睫羽微微颤动二三。

赤牙依顺着她的动作，并未表现出强烈的反应，最初竟还有些莫名的迟钝，但下手也极自然的帮江惠莲褪去了亵裤，于是江惠莲便以如此赤裸的身躯面对着他，只是如此之后便不再有动作，似是犹豫，似是懊恼，似是动摇。江惠莲见他没反应，便主动坐在他身上，轻柔的捧起他的脸。赤牙看得见江惠莲眼中有着怎样的暗流涌动，就像大海最深邃隐秘的一处，忧伤的蓝色从头至尾晕染了情绪，看向他的温柔却像丝绸一般将他的不堪一并包裹，轻贴在久创的伤疤，抚慰过往的伤痛。

“如果是你所想。”江惠莲噙着泪，唇边却仍是勾起温和的笑意，像是在引导规劝不听话的孩子，可那弯起的弧度却抿着些微不可闻的颤抖。

赤牙睁大双眸不可置信，唇角微微扯动，似是想言语什么，可最终却是一个音节也吐不出了。他用手轻轻托起江惠莲的后背，低头去含住师姐胸前那一小团软肉，轻轻吮吸着。乳首被刺激得不由自主挺立起来，周围一圈暗色乳晕泛起细小的战栗。江惠莲发出小猫似的呜咽一声，渐渐乱了呼吸，无可否认的快感涌至全身上下各处，情欲之火一点即燃。

赤牙探到小穴处时，那里已经是一片濡湿了，穴口翕动着仿佛随时准备迎接他物的侵入。赤牙一狠心刺入，惹得江惠莲毫无防备的娇细的叫了一声，感到些许痛楚，但不久后迅速适应了原本陌生的酸胀感，主导大脑的此刻更多的是情欲与快感，而如今不断泄出口的呻吟更像是蔫坏的小羽毛般挠在心上更是恰好作了此刻春情的催化剂，赤牙直接顶到最深处。江惠莲情迷意乱间连喘息都变了调，婉转出千般媚态来绕人心尖上，挠的痒得很。赤牙伸手替她拨乱汗液沾湿在额角的碎发，身下开始深浅抽插。他进得又快又深，喘息愈发粗重。

涨大的茎身摩擦着内壁，那里更加迫切的期待着填满似的收缩着，吞吐着，牵连出的爱液逐渐浸湿了身下的床单。火热的性器贯穿甬道，直至达到最敏感的那一处，龟头不断碾过周围，直直撞击着高潮的一点。

“啊……”江惠莲喘叫出声，肌肤泛上些醉人的桃色“慢些……唔，慢，慢些……”

“阿权……”

闻言赤牙一霎愣怔，随即抿抿唇换下一拨攻势，寻另一种交合的方法尝试着减少身下人的痛苦。渐渐的，两人配合的愈发默契，江惠莲也不知觉间轻轻扭动着腰肢，试图迎合对方的动作，赤牙也一点点深入，抚平身下人或焦躁或不安的情绪，最终顶到了极深的位置，顶撞着高潮那一点。肉身碰撞的声音和着细微的淫靡水声，节奏愈发快了起来，猛烈的爱火把理智的弦烧断，此刻二人的眼里只有彼此，耳边只有一前一后交叠的呼吸声，温度交合，两颗心从来没有如此贴近过。

这一场大火烧烧烧，烧得过往荒芜，烧得世间静默，烧得凶猛热烈，如潮水之势铺天盖地而来，裹匝了爱恨纠缠中的二人。

“如果是你所想……”

皆是彼此所想，想了很久了。

赤牙把江惠莲拢在怀里，师姐小小的一只，软乎乎的，他抱着很是受用。江惠莲埋头看不清他，却知道他此刻醒着，是故作一声不吭。

江惠莲抬手握拳掩唇遮住笑意，抬起头正好对上那一双清亮的眸子，四目相对那一刻赤牙却又很快把视线移开了。

“我知道是你。”江惠莲毫不留情的戳穿他，重复道，“我知道是你，阿权。”

赤牙一怔，转过头惊诧的望着江惠莲：“你，你什么时候……”

“血魔的话可比你多——况且，”江惠莲给出这般理由，留足停顿，“血魔也没有这么温柔。”

“毕竟阿权是我当年看着成长的，这般变化还是认得出。”江惠莲难得的笑了，勾起的弧度淡淡的，明媚的却好像是天空破开云层，经世未见的光芒洒落下来明亮了每一处阴暗的角落，让哪怕一粒微尘也无处遁形。浅浅的梨涡漾满了温和，那不是醉人的酒也不是蛊惑的毒药，而是新生的泉水，奔跳着，闪着碎钻般粼粼的光。

“既然如此，那为什么……”赤牙皱起眉头垂下眸去，可那神情不知怎的在江惠莲看来像是个做错事的孩子道歉般。

江惠莲食指抵住他的唇，堵住赤牙接下来要说的话，笑意不减半分，更甚喜悦从眼角溢出：“因为是你所想。”

未等赤牙将这番话细细理解二三，江惠莲抢先在他抛出疑问与不自信前继续说道：“以前是我亏欠了你，如今我只想帮到你，并无恶意，若你肯听我劝放弃歧途，我可以满足你任何事——阿权。”

赤牙一刹那有些出神，眼前的一切美好得不甚真实，生怕一触即碎。像是畏惧打破这份美好似的，他喃喃的声音都弱了几分：“任何事……么……”

江惠莲点头，伸手去抚摸他的脸颊：“嗯。无论是夜夜春宵还是……”

“……共伴余生。”赤牙一字一句的接下话，语气说得虔诚，眼神却兀自恍惚了。

“只要是你所想。”江惠莲手背相抵，轻轻落下一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里只想解释一点：本来打算最后次日清晨那里多写一部分，但是又删掉了。我觉得就想狐妖小红娘里面说的：“虽然这段真相他们都不曾了解，却因为真诚不解而释。”
> 
> 我他妈就觉得牙仔哪怕多听师姐一句劝就能知道真相可是他就不！！！！！妈妈要被气死啦！！！！！
> 
> 再次感谢阅读，我真的太不会开车了orz我以后一定多多谦虚学习


End file.
